A Party, a Little Dancing, and a Realization
by sheltie
Summary: Izzy is at a dance and finds out something interesting. Sorry for the sucky summary.


**A Party, a Little Dancing, and a Realization**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon at all_

**A/N: A Koumi story with sprinkles of other couples. Enjoy!**

Izzy Izumi sighed as he took another sip of champagne. He looked around at all the happy people around him and wondered where his friends were. According to Sora, the entire gang was going to be at this party, but hadn't seen any sign of them. He hated being alone here. He seemed to be the only single one left out of the entire group.

Tai and Sora have been together since Tai blurted out his feelings during one of their fights about something not very important. That didn't mean they would stop fighting, but it meant that their make-up process was more touchy-feely. They were engaged to be married.

Matt was going out with Tania, a girl who didn't care about his rockstar status and that suited him just fine since she was a slice of normalcy in his turbulent world.

Yolei and Davis were together, which came to a shock to the group when they found them making out in a broom closet. But they seemed very happy together, which was enough for them.

Joe was dating a nurse he met during his residency, her name was Ami. They hit it off pretty well. She seemed to take the overly cautious Joe and pull him out his shell, which was much needed. They were going to announce their engagement anytime soon, according to Mimi.

Ken was going out with Tessa, a girl that had kind of gone through what he had minus becoming evil and trying to rule the Digital World. They have been going out for three months and things looked like they might turn serious between them.

TK and Kari have been living together for practically forever. They first moved in with one another since they went to the same college. Though they didn't start dating until their Junior year. Izzy didn't know how the relationship started, but whenever the couple was asked they immediately tried to change the subject. Whatever it was Izzy sure hoped Tai wouldn't kill TK for it.

Even Cody had someone. The youngest member of their group was dating Mina, a girl that he met at a Kendo tournament. They shared this interest and it grew from there. Cody was still a very serious person, but with Mina he now smiled a lot more and was more carefree.

Mimi was more of the serial dater of the group. She had a new boyfriend every couple weeks. She told them she hadn't found the right one yet, but she wasn't going to find the one without trying as many models as possible.

Izzy scanned the room once again hoping to find one his friends.

"Hey Izzy, what are you doing here all-alone?"

Izzy turned to find Mimi standing right behind him with a smile. He smiled right back.

"I'm not much of a dancer so I tend to avoid dance floors" he said.

"Come on Izzy, I've seen you dance. In fact we've danced a few times remember" Mimi said.

Izzy nodded.

"So I know for a fact that you are a very good dancer," Mimi said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess" Izzy said.

"Come on, I'll show you" Mimi said grabbing Izzy's hand.

"Wait Mimi" Izzy said, but he had no choice.

He was led onto the dance floor where Mimi placed one hand on his shoulder while she kept ahold of his hand in the other. Izzy placed his free hand on Mimi's waist and they began to twirl gently to the music. They danced for a while and Mimi smiled.

"See, I told you were a goo dancer" she said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right" Izzy said smiling back.

Mimi smiled then moved closer til she rested her head on his chest. Izzy kind of froze at this since this was the first time Mimi's ever done this before. He had not idea what to do. He looked around and saw other dancing couples doing the same and he saw the male wrapping their arm around their partner's waist. So Izzy copied the move. He pulled Mimi close as he wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist. He heard Mimi sigh and hoped that was a good sigh. Once the music stopped Izzy pulled away feeling very strange. He headed back over to his spot and took a deep breath trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is something wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked.

Izzy jumped slightly, he didn't realize Mimi had followed him back.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Izzy said.

"Okay" Mimi said not believing the computer genius.

"Look, um, do you know if you've seen Sora around I need to talk to her?" Izzy asked.

"Sure, she and Tai were sitting at one of the tables at the buffet hall" Mimi said.

"Thanks Mimi" Izzy said then left.

Izzy made his way to the buffet hall and found Sora there along with Tai. The two seemed to be enjoying the buffet as they both had plates and looked like they were feeding each other. He hated to interrupt their cute moment, but he needed to talk to Sora right away. When it came to matters of the heart Sora was the number one person to go to. She rarely ever gave bad advice and she'd listen to you for however long you took to explain. She gave out unbiased advice and was truthful with facts.

"Hey guys" Izzy greeted.

"Hey Izzy, what brings you here?" Tai asked.

"I, uh, need to talk to Sora" Izzy said nervously.

Sora smiled.

"So you finally felt it huh," she said.

Izzy blinked and Tai gave his fiancé an odd look.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked confused.

"You've finally felt love Izzy" Sora said.

"That's what it is," Izzy said as he sat down.

"Yes, I was wondering when it would hit you. You're the only one in the group who hasn't felt it yet" Sora said.

"Oh, does it always feel like this?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Depends" Sora said.

"On what?" Izzy asked now in gather knowledge mode

"Izzy, this isn't something you can analyze. You have to feel it, experience it. I can't help you at all. Everyone is different when they feel love and they acted different too. All I can do is give you advice," Sora said sagely.

Izzy nodded.

"But what do I do?" he asked.

"First tell me where you first felt this?" Sora asked.

Izzy hesitated for a second since he was sure how Sora would react if he told her that he felt it when he was dancing with Mimi.

"I was dancing with Mimi," he said.

Sora's eyes widen.

"Really, well that wasn't something that I'd ever see coming" she said with interest.

Tai looked at his fiancé with a very confused look and Sora took pity on him and whispered in his ear. Tai's eyes widen at first then he smiled. When Sora pulled away Tai nodded like he agreed to something.

Izzy was now uncomfortable at the way the couple was staring at him.

Izzy wandered the grounds dazed at what he just learned. He was in love with Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. The Pink Princess. This was definitely something he never saw coming. But according to Sora he was or is would be the better word to use. He still didn't understand how this all came about and how Sora came to this conclusion. The only thing that made sense to him was that Sora made sense and that she was probably right. When it came to matters of the heart Sora was rarely ever wrong.

"Izzy, what are you doing out here?"

Izzy turned to find Mimi staring at him with a worried look.

"Just needed to get some fresh air," he replied.

"I see, you mind if I accompany you?" Mimi asked nervously.

This was new since Mimi never sounded nervous around him.

"Sure" Izzy said.

The pair walked around without a clear destination in mind. Both were quiet, which seemed to comfort both of them. Izzy though was a bit worried since he rarely ever seen a quiet Mimi before and that worried him a bit.

"Are you alright Mimi?" he asked.

"I'm fine Izzy" Mimi said.

"Okay" Izzy said.

Izzy led them to a small bench and helped Mimi sit. Neither said a word the whole time.

_Mimi is so beautiful. Wait what am I thinking? Right, darn Sora, why did I listen to her about me being in love with Mimi. That's not even possible. She and I are too different. I mean we hang out in two different crowds, two different worlds. There's no way she'd ever think of me that way._ Izzy thought.

'_Are you certain?'_ a voice said.

_Sora, what the heck are you doing in my thoughts?_ Izzy thought.

'_I'm not really Sora you know. I'm just one of your voices in your head, but I've taken Sora's voice since it seemed to fit the situation'_ the Sora voice said.

_What do you mean 'fit the situation'?_ Izzy asked.

'_Well if the situation was life threatening then you might hear Tai's voice giving you a boost of courage'_ Sora said.

_Makes sense_ Izzy said.

'_Right, now, since you are dealing with an emotional situation Sora is the perfect candidate'_ Sora said.

_Alright, but why are you here now?_ Izzy asked.

'_Because you need help and I'm here to help you through this problem' _Sora said.

_I don't have a problem_ Izzy said adamantly.

'_Yeah right, and Tai isn't a soccer nut'_ Sora said.

_Fine, I do_ Izzy admitted

'_Yeah, you admitted it, that's the first step. Now the next step is to tell Mimi'_ Sora said.

_Are you nuts, she'll just laugh at me_ Izzy said.

'_Izzy, Izzy, Izzy, you really don't know Mimi well enough do you?'_ Sora asked.

_What do you mean? Of course I know Mimi well enough, we're friends. We've been through too many life-threatening times together_ Izzy said.

'_Then how come you think she'll laugh at you?'_ Sora asked.

Izzy was silent.

'_See, Mimi won't laugh at you. The worse that will happen will Mimi telling you that she doesn't share your feelings, but still wants to be friends with you. And being friends is better than nothing'_ Sora said sagely.

_How is it you sound exactly how Sora would sound down to wording and everything?_ Izzy asked.

"Izzy are you alright, you're awfully quiet?" Mimi asked.

This broke Izzy from his internal talk he was having.

"Just a lot of things on my mind" Izzy said.

Mimi nodded.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Uh, well" Izzy said then a brilliant idea came into his head.

"Yes, there is Mimi" he said.

"What can I do?" Mimi asked.

"I'm doing a sort of experiment and was wondering if you'd like to help me with it?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, anything I can do to help just name it" Mimi said.

"Great, first close your eyes" Izzy said.

Mimi looked at him with confusion then shrugged. She trusted Izzy and knew he wouldn't harm her in anyway intentionally. So she closed her eyes.

Izzy gulped, now he was nervous. This was a great idea to start with, but now he had to follow through with it. He then heard Tai's voice in his head telling him to get his butt in gear. With one final deep breath Izzy leaned forward and kissed Mimi.

Mimi felt something on her lips and at first was confused at what it was and just as she was realized what it was it disappeared. She opened her eyes to see a very looking Izzy.

"What was that Izzy?" she asked.

"Um, my, uh experiment" Izzy said hesitantly.

"What is your experiment?" Mimi asked.

"To see if there is something between us," Izzy said meekly.

Mimi smiled; leave it to Izzy to figure out his feelings with an experiment.

"And what is your conclusion?" she asked.

"I think I needed further study," Izzy said.

Mimi smiled and leaned in kissing Izzy then pulled away.

"And now?" she asked.

"I think my hypothesis is going in the right direction," Izzy said.

"Oh, and what do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"We experiment some more and analyze the results," Izzy said.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time" Mimi said with a smile.

"No, we shouldn't" Izzy said smiling right back.

**End**

**A/N: and that's it for another Koumi story. Hope you liked it since I had to wrack my brain on this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
